Lime
by Kang Mas Neji Ganteng
Summary: suara seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari jendela kamar apartemen yang tidak tertutup membuat mereka menghentikan kegiatannya, kemudian keduanya kompak menoleh ke arah jendela lalu membeku melihat wajah mendidih seorang jounin tampan berambut/ pwp? lime


"Ahhh... engh."

Dia terengah sambil memeluk tubuh bidang lelaki yang sedang menindihnya. Tubuhnya berguncang cepat dan kasar, mengikuti goyangan lelaki di atasnya yang memasukan benda yang mengeras di antara kedua belah pahanya.

"Ahhh." Dia terus mengerang dalam kenikmatan sesuai ritme yang diciptakan oleh kekasihnya.

"Ehnhh... hhh." Nafas mereka kian memburu, mereka tahu sebentar lagi mereka akan mencapai puncaknya. Namun–

"Uchiha_-san_, ka... eh?"

_**Blush.**_

—suara seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari jendela kamar apartemen yang tidak tertutup membuat mereka menghentikan kegiatannya, kemudian keduanya kompak menoleh ke arah jendela lalu membeku melihat wajah mendidih seorang _jounin_ tampan berambut cokelat jigrak –yang tak sengaja melihat 'kegiatan' mereka.

"G-_gomen_, sepertinya aku datang di waktu yang tidak tepat," ucap_ shinobi _bermarga Inuzuka itu sambil menggaruk pipinya salah tingkah, lalu dengan cepat ia memutar tubuhnya, membelakangi Uchiha dan Haruno muda yang mulai membenahi diri, merapikan kekacauan yang baru saja mereka buat.

Setelah menyuruh Sakura untuk mengenakan pakaian di kamar mandi, Sasuke kemudian mengambil celana pendeknya yang ada di lantai di samping tempat tidur, kemudian memakainya. Ia melirik punggung Kiba sinis, masih kesal karena kegiatannya dan Sakura mendadak diinterupsi.

Dan sialnya ia sama sekali belum klimaks.

.

Sementara itu di kantor Hokage.

Wanita berambut pirang itu terlihat tak nyaman dengan keberadaan puluhan kuli tinta yang berada di ruangannya, membawa kamera dan juga perekam video, melontarkan puluhan pertanyaan secara bertubi-tubi padanya. Dan tak mampu dijawab satu-persatu oleh _Hokage_ cantik tersebut.

Hingga akhirnya ia marah dan membentak puluhan wartawan infotaiment itu.

"Bisakah kalian diam? Sebentar lagi **mereka **datang!" hardiknya emosi. Huh, inilah masalahnya kalau _shinobi_ dan _kunoichi _Konoha menjelma menjadi selebriti. Hokage yang repot.

_**L.I.M.E**_

_**.**_

_**Discl**__**aimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning : Lime, OOC, abstrak, fluffy.**_

.

"_Shinobi and kunoichi of the year? Gelar macam apa itu? Menyebalkan_." _Shinobi _ bermarga Uchiha itu terlihat memasang wajah cemberut dalam perjalanan menuju kantor _Hokage_.

Kegiatan mereka yang tiba-tiba diinterupsi oleh Kiba tadi, masih membuatnya kesal. Lelaki itu datang ke apartemen Sasuke untuk memanggilnya ke kantor _Hokage_ atas perintah Tsunade. Sekaligus memberitahu Sasuke, bahwa ia dan Sakura masuk nominasi _awards _yang diadakan oleh salah satu stasiun televisi Jepang sebagai _Shinobi and kunoichi of the year._

Namun sepertinya Sasuke tak peduli dengan gelar atau nominasi itu, karena dalam hatinya ia masih sibuk merutuki Kiba dan Tsunade yang mengganggu hari liburnya. _Ck sialan!_

Sakura terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi kesal Sasuke. Ia tahu pacarnya itu masih kesal karena kegiatan yang berhenti di tengah jalan tadi.

Sekarang mereka sudah berada di depan kantor _Hokage_.

"Wajahmu jelek kalau ditekuk begitu," komentar Sakura sambil menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sasuke menaiki undakan.

Sasuke mendengus mendengarnya. "Berisik," jawabnya ketus.

"Hihihihi."

Sasuke mendesah pelan, kemudian menoleh saat ninja medis cantik berambut merah jambu itu menarik dan melingkarkan tangan mungilnya pada lengan besar Sasuke.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada ketus. Mengabaikan kekehan dan tatapan manja Sakura padanya.

"Selamat ya Sasuke-_kun, _kau masuk nominasi."

"Hn," sahutnya cuek. Begitu sampai di undakan terakhir, keduanya kemudian berhenti lalu memasuki sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan koridor panjang dengan ruangan Hokage.

.

.

.

"Jangan memasang wajah kesal seperti orang yang ingin berkelahi, Sasuke-_kun. _Nanti Nenek Tsunade bisa menendangmu keluar," ucap Sakura, menasihati.

Sasuke tak menggubrisnya, lelaki itu masih terus memasang wajah datar sambil berjalan menuju ke ruangan Hokage, untuk menemui Tsunade.

Melihat itu Sakura hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Sasuke-_kun, _perbaiki ekspresimu," rajuknya.

"Diamlah Sakura, kau menyebalkan," keluh Sasuke kesal. Dan sedetik kemudian ia mendelik pada perempuan itu, karena Sakura tiba-tiba berhenti lalu menarik tubuhnya kasar dan membantingnya ke dinding. "Apa?" tanya lelaki itu gusar.

Ninja medis cantik itu tak menyahut. Sakura hanya menyeringai sambil merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke yang kebingungan.

"Jangan bercanda, Sakura," desisnya tak suka.

Ia mencoba melepaskan diri dari kuncian sang kekasih dengan mendorongnya kasar. Tubuh Sakura sedikit terhuyung ke belakang. Namun belum sempat Sasuke melepaskan diri, ia terkejut. Mendadak Sakura kembali menubruknya membuat punggung lebarnya kembali berbenturan dengan tembok. Wanita itu menciumnya, menempelkan bibir basahnya pada bibir Sasuke, memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat yang hangat.

Sasuke mengerjap, lelaki itu menatap Sakura bingung.

"Bagaimana? Rasa kesalmu sudah sedikit berkurang?" tanya Sakura sambil memamerkan cengiran _innocent-_nya.

Sasuke diam, tak bereaksi.

"Sasuke-_kun," _panggil perempuan itu lagi dengan nada manja, namun Sasuke masih tak acuh padanya.

_**Cup. **_ Merengut sebal Sakura kemudian melayangkan sebuah kecupan lagi pada bibir Sasuke. Kali ini memberikan sedikit reaksi, tatapan Uchiha bungsu itu yang mulai melunak. Dan auranya menggelap.

Ia menyeringai senang. "Bagaimana? Apa kau udah tidak ke... eh? hmmph." Sakura tersentak saat Sasuke tiba-tiba menarik kepalanya mendekat, dan kembali menempelkan bibir mereka tuk melakukan ciuman yang panjang, lambat, dan memabukan.

"Oh." Perempuan itu mendesah disela ciumannya, mencoba mencari pasokan udara sebelum Sasuke kembali membungkamnya dengan mulut. "Enghhh." Lelaki itu memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sakura tahu Sasuke melakukan ini untuk melampiaskan rasa kesalnya. Hanya saja, sepertinya Sasuke lupa kalau sekarang mereka masih berada di tempat umum, di koridor Kantor Hokage. Dan... bagaimana kalau ada yang lewat? _Memalukan!_

"S-Sasuke-ku... mmph." Sakura tersentak saat Sasuke kembali melumat bibirnya, dan memotong protes yang hendak ia keluarkan. Ciuman panas itu berlangsung selama beberapa menit ke depan.

.

.

.

Merasakan pasokan udara yang mulai menipis, Sasuke dan Sakura melepaskan ciuman mereka. Butuh waktu sepersekian detik bagi Sasuke untuk menormalkan deru nafasnya, sebelum mengalihkan ciumannya ke leher jenjang dan bahu mungil Sakura. Sedangkan tangannya mulai bergeriliya di bagian intim tubuh wanita itu. Sesuatu yang menonjol di dadanya, dan juga yang tersembunyi di balik roknya.

Dengan nafas memburu Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya, ia kemudian menarik dan memojokan Sakura ke dinding. Menarik turun _zipper_ baju maroon tanpa lengan milik Sakura, lalu mengangkat bra putihnya ke atas, mengekspose payudara perempuan itu.

Sesaat Uchiha muda itu menyesali perbuatannya, tadi ia bermaksud menjahili Sakura, namun ia tak menyangka kalau ia bisa begitu terangsang hanya dengan sebuah ciuman. _Ck, nafsu sialan._

Sakura tersentak saat menyadari tempat mereka berada. Ia mendorong tubuh Sasuke pelan.

"T-tunggu S-Sasuke-_kun. _Ini–"

"Hanya sebentar. Aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat," bisik Sasuke parau.

Sakura membeku. Dan sedetik kemudian suara erangan tertahan keluar dari bibirnya, saat Sasuke menurunkan kepalanya ke dada Sakura, dan menghisap salah satu buahnya. Perempuan itu meremas rambut hitam Sasuke pelan. Ia menginginkan lebih.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun," _ bisik Sakura serak ketika tangan Sasuke menyentuh kain lembab di selangkangannya. Ia mendesis dan menggeram lembut ketika jari-jari Sasuke mulai bergerak di dalamnya. "S-sekarang," ucapnya tak sabar sambil mencengkram erat kerah kimono Sasuke dan menariknya dalam sebuah ciuman panas yang singkat.

Sasuke terengah melepas ciumannya. "Sebaiknya begitu," sahut lelaki itu sambil buru-buru melepaskan semua celananya, lalu menyampirkannya ke pundak. Dan dengan kasar ia menarik pinggul Sakura, mengangkat roknya kemudian menyingkap celana dalamnya ke samping. Bersiap untuk penyatuan yang panas. Sepertinya mereka berdua sudah melupakan tujuan dan tempat mereka berada sekarang.

.

.

.

Keduanya masih akan melanjutkan 'kegiatan panas' mereka kalau saja–

_**Gubrak!**_

_**Blussh.**_

"_What the hell?"_

"_Oh my God!"_

"_Teme! What are you doing, Man?"_

"Uchiha-_san_? Haruno-_san_?"

"I-ini berita besar cepat foto!"

"Sakura. Sasuke."

—suara keramaian yang berasal dari depan pintu ruangan Hokage tidak terdengar. Sontak keduanya menoleh, lalu mereka membeku dalam posisinya. _Godaime-Hokage_ dan beberapa _shinobi _lain memergoki mereka dengan wajah memerah yang tidak elit. Mereka ditemani puluhan kuli tinta –yang terlihat sibuk mengabadikan momen ketelanjangan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sakura merasakan nyawanya sudah terbang ke akhirat melihat sekumpulan orang –yang memergoki mereka– di depan ruangan Hokage, wajah perempuan itu memerah sempurna karena malu. Sedangkan Sasuke, hanya memasang wajah... datar?

"H-hai semua." Mencoba bersikap biasa ia menyapa orang-orang itu, kikuk. Sakura tak mengubah posisinya yang memeluk Sasuke, dengan milik lelaki itu yang masih tertanam dalam dirinya. Ia tak mau ambil resiko, dalam keadaan mereka yang hampir telanjang, sedikit saja bergerak bisa mempertontonkan bagian privasi di tubuh mereka.

"Haruno Sakura! Uchiha Sasuke!" dan suara teriakan _Godaime-Hokage _yang terdengar marah, menyadarkan Haruno dan Uchiha muda itu kalau hidup mereka tidak akan lama lagi.

_Huh!_

_._

_._

_._

_**END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fic humor terakhir, untuk ulang tahunku sendiri tanggal 22 mei besok. Maaf kalau jelek & abstrak. Enjoy read. ^_^  
**_


End file.
